


Broken

by CatalystGirl (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Adult Content, Angst, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Nana, Inspired by Rose from Anna Tsuchiya, M/M, POV Female Character, Partner Betrayal, Perfetcworldshipping, Protagonist is Gloria big sister, Protagonist is from Galar, Punk, Punk Rock, Sad, Sad chapters at the start, Sex, Shipping, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CatalystGirl
Summary: Ysysysusu
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Broken

Tysyayauauuauauauauauua


End file.
